The UCLA Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) has as its primary mission the promotion of new knowledge in human nutrition as it relates to cancer prevention. Since the last renewal in 1991, the CNRU has been the predominant focus for nutrition research and education at UCLA. We have established key scientific and administrative cores at the UCLA Center for the Health Sciences, Cedars-Sinai Medical Center and Harbor-UCLA Medical Center. In this competitive renewal application for the UCLA CNRU, we have proposed a marked enhancement and restructuring of the CNRU to address the NIH Bionutrition Initiative through increased utilization of molecular biology and genetic approaches to nutrition and cancer prevention research within an enhanced Cellular/Molecular Biology and Genetics Core. A reorganized Nutritional Biomarker Core providing lipid, hormone, micronutrient and body composition analyses has been developed with the dual aims of promoting epidemiological investigations of nutritional causes of cancer and developing biomarkers for nutritional intervention studies. The Statistical Coordinating Unite Nutrient Data Base Core has provided novel statistical methods for analysis of nutritional data and established updated nutrient data base resources together with optical scanning capabilities. An expanded Stable Isotope Core has obtained an Isotope Ratio Mass Spectometer and established an association with the UCLA Olympic Analytical Laboratories. The enrichment program for physicians, fellows, residents, medical students and allied health personnel has been provided through the Administrative and Nutrition Education Core. New faculty have been involved in the CNRU through a new NIH Nutrition and Obesity Training Grant developed through the CNRU. Junior investigators have been involved in the CNRU through funding of pilot/feasibility and new investigator awards. Nutrition and cancer prevention research requires that the talents of many investigators in relevant basic sciences, clinical disciplines, and the behavioral sciences be focused and coordinated. The UCLA CNRU continues to provide the predominant forum promoting interdisciplinary research initiatives in nutrition and cancer prevention within one of the richest research environments in the nation.